Nightwing's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Aqualad Nightwing: '''How is Atlantis going,Aqualad? '''Aqualad: '''Well protected. Thank you. '''Nightwing: Prove it to me. ---- Aqualad: '''Atlantis receives you with open arms,Dick. '''Nightwing: '''Needing some help against Black Manta? '''Aqualad: No. I wanted to test my new powers. VS. Aquaman Aquaman: I'm not surprised that Garth trusts you. Nightwing: He needed the Titans' help. Aquaman: Understood. VS. Batgirl Batgirl: Why are you still mad at me? Nightwing: '''You joined the Regime. Remember? '''Batgirl: '''Can we forget about that,Dick? ---- '''Nightwing: I thought you learned your lesson,Barbara. Batgirl: '''What's the difference between you and Jason? '''Nightwing: '''Jason is a murderer. Like Damian. ---- '''Nightwing: Did I hurt your feelings? Batgirl: '''You accepted an alien princess as your new girlfriend. '''Nightwing: Kori was there when I needed. Not you. ---- Batgirl: You caught me in the act,Dick. Nightwing: Never thought you would try to get yourself in another trouble. Batgirl: And how would I call your attention? VS. Batman Batman: Jaime said you slacked off your training. Nightwing: '''Oh. come on,Bruce. '''Batman: '''No apologies,Dick. ---- '''Nightwing: Sorry,Bruce. I'm late. Batman: '''Far from being an example to Supergirl. '''Nightwing: Kori will kill me for that. ---- Batman: Thanks for coming,Dick. Nightwing: '''Needing a warm-up? '''Batman: '''To test my new weapons...Mainly. VS. Beast Boy '''Nightwing: When I look at you, I hate myself. Beast Boy: Why would you ever say that, bro? Nightwing: I couldn't save you from Terra. ---- Beast Boy: Terra doesn't deserve to be in prison. Nightwing: She killed your counterpart. Beast Boy: It was an accident. VS. Black Cat Black Cat: I know a superhero who can easily defeat you. Nightwing: '''Is he the so-called Friendly Neighbor? '''Black Cat: How did you know? ---- Nightwing: I prefer redhead girls... Black Cat: '''And I prefer spiders instead of birds. '''Nightwing: '''Good...Then,I won't feel bad by beating you. VS. Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) '''Black Widow: '''Have you taken on a spider before? '''Nightwing: '''Felicia told me a spider-boy could beat me easily. '''Black Widow: '''This one has a deadlier sting. ---- '''Nightwing: Batman was an excellent mentor. Black Widow: '''I learned some tricks you can't withstand. '''Nightwing: '''Prove it to me. ---- '''Black Widow: You are really handsome,Dick. Nightwing: You are pretty too,Natasha. Black Widow: But my heart belongs to Banner. VS. Black Widow (Yelena Belova) Black Widow: Damian suits better this uniform than you. Nightwing: Watch it. I'll break your arms. Black Widow: '''Bring it on. VS. Blackfire '''Blackfire: Oh...Darling. Nightwing: Sorry. Not my type,Komand'r. Blackfire: Don't lie to yourself,Dick. ---- Nightwing: Sorry,Komand'r. Your sister took me first. Blackfire: Then,I just need to kill her. Nightwing: After all she did to help you? ---- Blackfire: I'm more beautiful than Koriand'r. Nightwing: And even more insane. Blackfire: Let me show you my skills. ---- Nightwing: Oh,god...You again... Blackfire: Oh...You missed me. Nightwing: What?That's an absurd. VS. Captain America Nightwing: '''I should have called for your help earlier,Steve. '''Captain America: '''We should all have come to help the people of the Earth. '''Nightwing: '''I hope it's worth it. ---- '''Captain America: You have spirit,Soldier. Nightwing: '''That's why I lead the Titans. '''Captain America: '''Prove your worth. VS. Captain Cold '''Captain Cold: Let's go,Nightbutt. Nightwing: Don't waste your time trying to mock me,Snart. Captain Cold: Yeah. Enough talk. ---- Nightwing: '''I know what you lost. '''Captain Cold: Same to you. Nightwing: '''Why are we fighting then? VS. Chesire '''Chesire: To think that you were a hero. Nightwing: I am a hero. Chesire: If you were, YOU would've saved Roy. VS. Cyborg Nightwing: '''How do you feel being part of Justice League? '''Cyborg: '''They are like my second family. '''Nightwing: Responsibilities apart. ---- Cyborg: '''I heard you brought another Alternate Red Arrow. '''Nightwing: I needed an archer on my group,Victor. Cyborg: '''If you say so... ---- '''Cyborg: '''Remember when we used to play video games. '''Nightwing: '''I won in some matches. '''Cyborg: That was charity. ---- Cyborg: Let's consider it a friendly match. Nightwing: '''I was about to say the same thing,Victor. '''Cyborg: Let's go for it,Dick. VS. Darkseid Darkseid: Even for a human,you are pathetic. Nightwing: You are confronting the leader of the Teen Titans. Darkseid: Darkseid meets no equal. ---- Nightwing: Batman told me how he defeated you. Darkseid: I am a God. Imbecile. Nightwing: Liar... VS. Deadshot Deadshot: No Batman to defend you this time. Nightwing: '''Does Zoe know you're still doing this? '''Deadshot: You have just committed suicide. ---- Nightwing: '''You can't seem to hit me,Floyd. '''Deadshot: '''What of it,Grayson? '''Nightwing: You are just another man with a weapon. ---- Nightwing: Think about how Zoe would react,Floyd. Deadshot: '''Never dare to say her name again,you son of a bitch. '''Nightwing: What rudeness,man. VS. Deathstroke Deathstroke: You insisted in not killing me and see what happened. Nightwing: It's YOUR fault. Not mine. Deathstroke: '''Keep lying to yourself. ---- '''Deathstroke: '''You turned my daughter into a heroine. '''Nightwing: Rose IS a heroine...instead of you. Deathstroke: '''Children tend to disappoint their parents often. Don't they? ---- '''Nightwing: Are you an illusion from Mysterio? Deathstroke: No,Dick. I'm very real. Nightwing: '''Or maybe you're just in my mind. ---- '''Nightwing: Weren't you supposed to be dead,Slade? Deathstroke: i'm back to haunt you. Nightwing: '''Such insolence,Slade. VS. Donatello '''Nightwing: Batman told me he fought you once. Donatello: Wanna learn about Turtle Power? Nightwing: '''Ah...No. VS. Gorilla Grodd '''Nightwing: I can't believe I let another mascot escape. Gorilla Grodd: I'm no one's mascot. Nightwing: I'll take you back to your cage. ---- Nightwing: First Slade,now you. Gorilla Grodd: I am a king. Imbecile. Nightwing: A king nobody wants. VS. Green Arrow Green Arrow: '''When I look at Jaime,I feel like old. '''Nightwing: Dinah wouldn't like to hear that. Green Arrow: '''Women... ---- '''Green Arrow: '''I heard about Roy's death. '''Nightwing: '''When I remember it,I hate myself. '''Green Arrow: He used to be a brother to you,huh? ---- Nightwing: Bruce told us to not slack off the training. Green Arrow: Never thought you would be serious about it. Nightwing: We need to be strong enough to protect our cities. ---- Nightwing: Still using arrows to fight? Green Arrow: And you still use these canes? Nightwing: Let's skip the questions. VS. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Nightwing: I would like to be a Green Lantern if I could. Hal Jordan: Nobody uses this ring better than me. Nightwing: Such arrogance,Hal. ---- Hal Jordan: '''The Green Lantern will take care of this. '''Nightwing: '''I called for the entire Justice League. '''Hal Jordan: Do you think Batman or Superman is enough? ---- Hal Jordan: '''Know your place,Dick Grayson. '''Nightwing: '''Even Superman respects me. '''Hal Jordan: OK,Then. Mister Grayson. VS. Green Lantern (John Stewart) John Stewart: I've heard you founded the Insurgency. Nightwing: The only hope against oppression. John Stewart: I see... VS. Harley Quinn Harley Quinn: Ready for another date,pudding? Nightwing: '''I thought you haven't missed me. '''Harley Quinn: '''Don't worry. Kori won't know. ---- '''Nightwing: Kori said she doesn't like when you look at me. Harley Quinn: A barking dog seldom bites. Nightwing: '''I knew you would say that. ---- '''Harley Quinn: Do you remember that night? Nightwing: How would I forget that? Harley Quinn: I was hoping you to say that. VS. Havok Havok: You are still very paranoid. Nightwing: It's easy to be like this with former friends,Alex. Havok: You have no friends left,Dick. ---- Nightwing: Look what you became,Alex Summers. Havok: My brother didn't deserve to die. Nightwing: Neither did Dazzler. ---- Havok: We are restoring the Regime. Nightwing: Sorry. Not gonna happen. Havok: It will. Even If I die trying. VS. Himself Nightwing 1: Damian? Nightwing 2: No. I am Dick Grayson. Nightwing 1: I guess we'll see about that. ---- Nightwing 1: Tell me something only I know. Nightwing 2: Barbara....Selina...Harley....Kori.... Nightwing 1: Am I attractive for the girls or what? ---- Nightwing 1: Kori could not handle two of us. Nightwing 2: She is an alien,Dick. She can do it. Nightwing 1: And an impostor came to remind me. ---- Nightwing 1: Thank you for coming. Nightwing 2: Needing any help with Jean Grey? Nightwing 1: No. I need to test my new weapons. VS. Hyperion Hyperion: Your anger is a legacy from Deathstroke. Nightwing: If it wasn't for Batman,I could never contain it. Hyperion: Unleash it like Jean did. VS. Jean Grey Nightwing: You would be wise to give up. Jean Grey: I came to reestablish the mutants' rule. Nightwing: '''You know I won't let it happen. ---- '''Jean Grey: I took one human life to save millions of mutants. Nightwing: Far from being an example to Cable. Jean Grey: '''Tara and Damian would disagree. ---- '''Nightwing: I and Scott have been great friends,Jean. Jean Grey: The only reason why you're still alive,Dick. Nightwing: I thought it was because I defeated you. ---- Jean Grey: I remember every punch you gave me,Dick. Nightwing: This won't help you to defeat me. Jean Grey: Defeat you? No. I'll kill you. ---- Nightwing: Wasn't your defeat enough for you to realize your mistake? Jean Grey: '''The world changed since Bayville. '''Nightwing: No. YOU changed. ---- Jean Grey: I knew it would have come this far. Nightwing: '''Batman told me it was just a matter of time. '''Jean Grey: '''I'll try to not make the same mistake I did with Scott. ---- '''Nightwing: You didn't have the right to kill Slade. Jean Grey: I did this for Scott. Nightwing: Do you think He would want this? VS. Knockout Knockout: '''Bring me Superboy. '''Nightwing: '''He feels better with Miss Martian. '''Knockout: '''That's not a request. That's an order. ---- '''Nightwing: You'll have to defeat me first. Knockout: That'll be piece of cake. Nightwing: Dinah would thank you for being foolish enough to try. VS. Lightning Lad Nightwing: '''So,you lead a legion of heroes? '''Lightning Lad: It's right there. Nightwing: '''I'm jealous. ---- '''Lightning Lad: There is a place for you in the Legion,Dick Grayson. Nightwing: I'll pass. Lightning Lad: When you change your mind,give me a warning. VS. Mysterio Mysterio: Are your parents proud,Nightwing? Nightwing: '''You don't know my parents,Mysterio. '''Mysterio: '''Every child is afraid to disappoint them. ---- '''Nightwing: Why did you join the Outlaws,Beck? Mysterio: '''Revenge,Dick. Nothing more. '''Nightwing: '''Killing your own soul and poisoning it,huh? ---- '''Mysterio: I should thank Jean Grey. Nightwing: What for,Mysterio? Mysterio: She showed me all I needed to know about you. ---- Mysterio: The Regime tried to hunt me down. Nightwing: That's why I had to topple it. Mysterio: Don't act as if it wasn't your fault. VS. Ravager Ravager: I've been thinking,Grayson.... Nightwing: Trying to steal a kiss,Rose? Ravager: You are so clever. ---- Ravager: Why did you choose Kori,Dick? Nightwing: She was something special. Ravager: Fighting is not my only talent. VS. Raven Nightwing: Your father is trying to escape again? Raven: I guess so. Nightwing: It seems that only I can stop it. ---- Nightwing: Something disturbing you, Rachel? Raven: Just the same problem again. Nightwing: I see... ---- Raven: I'm not gonna lie to you, Dick. Nightwing: You miss Beast Boy too, don't you? Raven: So do all of us. VS. Red Hood Nightwing: What do you expect to prove,Jason? Red Hood: '''That I'm the best Boy Wonder around,Dick. '''Nightwing: '''Bruce would disagree. ---- '''Red Hood: '''You and Bruce failed with Gotham City. '''Nightwing: '''And you think you didn't,Jason? '''Red Hood: '''I won't fail this city anymore. ---- '''Red Hood: '''Go back to Bludhaven,Dick. '''Nightwing: Batman already has a successor he needs. Red Hood: But not the successor he deserves. VS. Red Robin Red Robin: '''Yo,Dick Grayson. '''Nightwing: '''Hi there,Tim Drake. '''Red Robin: '''A fight between friends is never too much. VS. Robin '''Robin: Brainiac needs to die. Nightwing: '''You say that about everyone,Damian. '''Robin: '''That doesn't mean I'm wrong. ---- '''Nightwing: '''Batman didn't teach you everything he knew. '''Robin: '''And What did YOU learn with him? '''Nightwing: '''Controlling the temper...Mainly. ---- '''Nightwing: '''I can't forgive any death. '''Robin: '''I'm Bruce's only son,Grayson. '''Nightwing: '''He considers me his son too. ---- '''Robin: You brought another Roy Harper here? Nightwing: I needed an archer on my team. Robin: You need to stop impressing my father. VS. Rogue Rogue: '''Hi,sugar. Did you miss me? '''Nightwing: '''I...don't think so. '''Rogue: '''You hurt my feelings. ---- '''Nightwing: '''What are you doing here,Rogue? '''Rogue: Trying to have a date. Nightwing: With Bludhaven's police officers? ---- Rogue: '''Nightwing... '''Nightwing: '''Still having a crush on me,Rogue? '''Rogue: That's right. Now,kiss me. ---- Nightwing: '''When I look at you,I hate myself. '''Rogue: Why do you say that,Darling? Nightwing: I couldn't save Bobby from you. ---- Rogue: I didn't kill Bobby,Dick. Nightwing: I don't believe in you anymore,Rogue. Rogue: '''It was an accident. I swear. ---- '''Rogue: I don't want to fight you,Dick. Nightwing: Why did you call me then,Rogue. Rogue: '''Can we just kiss and make up? ---- '''Nightwing: What do you want here,Rogue? Rogue: Just kiss me. Please. Nightwing: Sorry. I'm taken. VS. Scarecrow Scarecrow: Are you afraid? Nightwing: '''Afraid of you? Never. '''Scarecrow: What if you lose Kori or Bruce? ---- Scarecrow: I used to be afraid of Batman. Nightwing: '''Now,it's my turn to frighten you,Scarecrow. '''Scarecrow: '''I'm not afraid of Dick Grayson. VS. Shazam '''Nightwing: Ready,Billy Batson? Shazam: I'm always ready,Dick Grayson. Nightwing: OK. Let's get started. VS. Spider-Man Spider-Man: Here comes the Amazing Spider-Man. Nightwing: '''Nightwing vs Spider-Man,huh? '''Spider-Man: '''WOW...That would be nice for Daily Bugle's first page. ---- '''Spider-Man: You have your own team of superheroes? Nightwing: '''Very Cool,isn't it? '''Spider-Man: '''It makes me jealous indeed. ---- '''Nightwing: How is Mary Jane going? Spider-Man: This is...Confidential. Nightwing: Not for much longer. ---- Nightwing: So...you and Carol Danvers... Spider-Man: I heard about you and Kori. Nightwing: Wanna know? Enough talk. VS. Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Nightwing: At least,you're not Damian Wayne. Spider-Man: Neither you're Otto Octavius. Nightwing: Both flatter themselves as Superiors. ---- Nightwing: At least you're not Damian Wayne. Spider-Man: You are right. That brat is very immature. Nightwing: I knew you would say that. VS. Starfire Nightwing: Is this your idea of Date Night? Starfire: '''You said ladies choice. Remember? '''Nightwing: '''Forget what I said. ---- '''Starfire: Remember when we met first,Dick? Nightwing: '''You tried to kill me. But then... '''Starfire: Let's do this again,my lover. ---- Starfire: '''I don't like the way Barbara and Harley look at you. '''Nightwing: '''I had an unforgettable night with Harley. '''Starfire: Then,I'll make this one even more. ---- Nightwing: What's the matter now,princess? Starfire: You haven't been a good boy. Nightwing: The security password is Bludhaven. ---- Nightwing: Let's consider this a friendly match. Starfire: When I win,you want a Pizza? Nightwing: '''Today's best offer. VS. Storm '''Storm: The Regime will return soon,Nightwing. Nightwing: '''Do you think I didn't have plans to prevent it? '''Storm: You will fail this time. ---- Nightwing: '''I never witnessed such anger. '''Storm: '''You are taking on Nature's forces. '''Nightwing: '''Does Mother Nature know about that? ---- '''Storm: You turned Logan against us. Nightwing: He knew what was about to happen. Storm: But you will pay for what you did to us. VS. Supergirl Supergirl: Batman told me you're a good partner. Nightwing: The best partner he had. Supergirl: He also said you're very sensitive. ---- Nightwing: I had a good talk with Kal. Supergirl: He motivated you to be the greatest hero? Nightwing: Right to the point. VS. Taskmaster Taskmaster: '''I heard you defeated the X-Men... '''Nightwing: '''That's right. So what? '''Taskmaster: '''This fight will prove that. ---- '''Nightwing: '''You will need more than weapons to defeat me. '''Taskmaster: '''I have 1000 ways to defeat you,Dick Grayson. '''Nightwing: '''I have my tricks too. VS. Terra '''Nightwing: When I look at you,I hate myself. Terra: Beast Boy's death haunts me everyday. Nightwing: '''He deserved a better girlfriend. ---- '''Terra: I didn't kill Garfield,Dick. Nightwing: I don't believe in you anymore,Tara. Terra: '''It was an accident. ---- '''Nightwing: I don't have time for this,Tara. Terra: A good friend would make time. Nightwing: A better friend would earn it. ---- Terra: Red Hood deserves to die. Nightwing: You act a lot like Damian. Terra: Because we both hate you. ---- Terra: Beast Boy trusted me, but you never will! Nightwing: Trust is earned, Tara. Terra: How long will it take?! VS. Winter Soldier Nightwing: Identify yourself. Winter Soldier: Bucky Barnes. But call me Winter Soldier. Nightwing: '''Dick Grayson. Nice to meet you. ---- '''Nightwing: '''So...You and Captain America... '''Winter Soldier: Still loyal to Batman,Nightwing? Nightwing: '''How about starting this fight right now? VS. Wonder Woman '''Wonder Woman: Your talk with Superman really motivated you. Nightwing: '''That's how I became what I am. '''Wonder Woman: This battle will prove that. ---- Nightwing: Let's consider it a friendly match. Wonder Woman: The loser will pay Bruce's dinner. Nightwing: Don't worry. He doesn't eat so much. ---- Wonder Woman: Let's start with a warm-up. Nightwing: All Right. I'm ready. '''Wonder Woman: '''Bring it on. Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 Category:Quotes